Secreto de las Sombras: Caza de la Paz
by Annie Yue
Summary: Cuando era pequeña aprendí que a la Caza de la paz van a parar los peores criminales del mundo, todo para hacer respetar reglas y "limpiar" la población. Cualquier persona preferiría morir antes de participar en ello, y yo no era la excepción. Pero como supuse, el mundo ya no es bueno... todo era un juego macabro y cruel. (NO ES YURI) Naruhina Sasusaku (B.E: Juegos del hambre)
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos. Gracias por entrar y leer. Si he de advertir algo, es que este sera un largo fic. No hay ninguna relación amorosa entre las protagonistas, por si alguien quería asegurarse, y las parejas se irán revelando más adelante. Es un universo alterno; fijado en lo futurista y en un mundo post apocalíptico.

La imagen fue alterada por mi. Si su autor/a reconoce la imagen, tiene todo el derecho a odiarme y hacerse valer sus derechos, pero espero que sepa que admiré mucho su trabajo y era perfecto para el fic. Lamento de verdad si lo ofendí.

Respondo reviews en cada capitulo por si tienen cualquier duda. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esto.

PD: No usaré sufijos (kun, chan, san, sensei, etc.)

* * *

.

.

** SECRETO DE LAS SOMBRAS;**

**CAZA DE LA PAZ**

**.**

**.**

**Libro Uno**

**"KRONE"**

**.**

**.**

1

.

El interminable tictac del reloj iba a acabar con la poca cordura que me quedaba, ya lo tenía claro.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó con las palabras dulces y los juegos de niños?, ¿Y con los vestidos floreados manchados de pastel? ¿Qué pasó con la niña que tanto tiempo protegí? ¿Quién es ésta extraña frente al espejo?

- Señorita, es hora de partir… - me habló uno de los pocos hombres que todavía me dirigían la palabra. Mi primo y servidor, Ko.

- Si… bajaré en un segundo – le informé con una de mis más desgastadas sonrisas, pero autentica. Si no fuera por él, probablemente yo ya no estaría aquí.

Y no es que me quedara mucho tiempo en este mundo, de todas formas.

No debía hacer esperar a las autoridades que ansiaban verme en la primera planta de mi casa, o bueno, mi ex casa. Me miré con detenimiento en el espejo una vez más con la inexistente esperanza de encontrar un pedazo de lo que fui alguna vez, pero de esa niña ya no había nada. Solo una despedazada cáscara: vacía y sin uso.

Mi vestido blanco me devolvía la inocencia robada. Mi cara cubierta de productos cosméticos aparentaba la belleza que yo era incapaz de entregar. Y mis pasos eran los únicos que mostraban que aún seguía viva.

_Como si les importará._

Cada peldaño de la amplia y elegante escalera era un paso firme a mi destino. Un castigo. Pero toda esa situación ya estaba asimilada en mi subconsciente, de hecho, siempre había sido una opción en mi mente, aunque jamás imaginé recrearla de verdad.

¿Qué le estarán haciendo a ese hombre que amo?, ¿Lo habrán condenado ya? ¿Lo habrán matado mientras yo seguía encerrada? Lo dudo. Eso sería por lejos lo mejor que nos podría pasar a ambos, pero el mundo ya no es gentil con nadie.

Las ojos de esos extraños me miraban, algunos con molestia y decepción, otros con lastima, y los más ambles simplemente ignoraron mi entrada al enorme salón de mármol. Los recordaré por su cortesía.

- Tu juicio comienza dentro de media hora. Partirás de inmediato al edificio gubernamental.

- ¿Iré sola?

Los ojos grises del hombre qué me hablaba subieron para mirarme con la reconocida melancolía e indulgencia contenida, sentí que detallaba mi cara. Me veía reflejada en esos iris duros y calculadores, mas esta vez no iba a acobardarme y le sostendría la mirada.

- Te escoltarán dos guardias… y puedes llevar a alguien contigo durante el trayecto, pero solo hasta que llegues a tu destino, ¿Está claro?

- Si, gracias.

- Ya pueden retirarse todos. Nos reuniremos en la entrada del tribunal.

Los hombres y mujeres abandonaron la habitación después de que se dio esa orden, y yo, en vez de alejarme junto a ellos para subir al vehículo en el que debía viajar, me quedé ahí, inmóvil como una muñeca.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, anhelantes. Dejé de lado mi máscara de fortaleza y apatía, y corrí al encuentro de los brazos que tanto necesitaba. Su calidez me envolvió por completo y me regresó un pequeño fragmento de la niña que me habían robado.

- Tranquila, hija. Todo va a estar bien…

- Oh, papá – llamé con la voz hecha un nudo y las lágrimas amenazando con salir – tengo tanto miedo…

- Pequeña – me tranquilizaba él mientras acariciaba mi cabello – No permitiré que te hagan daño. Te prometo que regresarás a ésta casa conmigo y con tu hermana antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

- Podrían matarme si quisieran. La verdadera razón de que aún respire es debido a que tu influencia es mayor que mi delito, papá – me separé de sus brazos lo suficiente para poder ver su afligido rostro, marcado por los años y el trabajo – Antes de irme quiero darte las gracias. Pasé lo que pasé, jamás dudes lo mucho que te amo, papá.

- No te perderé, cariño. Te juró que no me rendiré hasta tenerte de regreso.

Un golpe en la puerta nos avisó que nuestra despedida llegaba a su fin. Besé su frente intentando transmitir la gratitud que sentía por toda su dedicación y afecto, pues no había forma de explicarle con palabras el excesivo amor que sentía por él.

Nos miramos una última vez y abandoné la habitación a toda prisa, sin mirar atrás. No sería capaz de ver la destrucción de ese hombre. Mi padre.

Quería subir al auto lo más pronto que mis piernas fueran capaces de andar, no por el hecho de irme, sino por la persona que me esperaba dentro del largo vehículo negro.

Me subí de inmediato y antes de que cerraran la puerta, unos brazos delgados y blanquecinos rodearon mi cuello de forma posesiva. Dejé que ella llorara todo lo que quisiera, que se desahogara por completo. La sujeté con fuerzas y me uní a sus lamentos, ya que eran mutuos.

Desde la salida de mi casa hasta que llegamos al edificio gubernamental ella y yo nos abrazamos y nos dábamos frases de apoyo para consolarnos. Mi pequeña hermana, ¿Cómo es posible que nos fueran a separar? ¿Qué nos pasaría si nos alejaran? ¿Acaso me recordarías como la joven con la que creciste, o cómo la mujer que se te fue arrebatada? Sólo Dios sabía el dolor que me significaba soltar tus manos y dejarte en el asiento trasero de la limusina con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y tus esperanzas de volver a verme.

Tu cabello castaño cayendo sobre tus hombros, tú perlada piel y tu cuerpo de señorita. Cuanto habías crecido, hermanita…

- Te amo, Hanabi – dije justo antes de bajarme.

- Te estaré esperando, Hinata – gimoteaste con la voz rota.

Quería decirte que regresaría, que todo volvería a ser normal, pero yo no era capaz de engañarte. Sonreí para tranquilizarte, y aprecié tu dulce sonrisa antes de que me separaran de ti a empujones.

Lo triste de todo, es que iba a ser yo quien te esperará a ti. En otra vida.

Mis lágrimas deseaban escapar de mis lagrimales, pero no les iba a dar la satisfacción a todos los hipócritas que me observaban el verme destruida, acabada.

Hundí mis sentimientos en la punta de mis pies y me forcé a levantar la cabeza con orgullo, como la Hyuga que estaba honrada de ser. Sentía cientos de pupilas quemándome la nuca y también oía todas sus palabras, pues no eran susurros. Pero a pesar de eso, yo seguiría mi camino.

Entré a la amplia sala de juzgado. Al parecer mi juicio iba a ser de lo más entretenido para los habitantes ricos y envidiosos de mi cuidad, ya que lo iban a transmitir por televisión.

Tal vez la gente de los pueblos adyacentes también fueran a ver mi condena, como castigo y prueba de lo frágiles que somos los seres humanos y lo limitados que estamos por las leyes creadas en la capital del nuevo mundo, La cuidad de diamante.

¿Acaso él sabría de mi situación? Verme aquí, sentada, enfrentando a esta multitud, ¿Él acaso vería esto?

- Hinata.

La voz masculina y firme de mi abogado me recibió en el umbral de la gigantesca puerta de roble que estaba de entrada. Aunque no fuera el momento ni el lugar, él y yo nos abrazamos con fuerza.

Después de todo, el era más que sólo mi abogado. Era mi primo. Mi familia.

- Ha llegado el momento Hinata ¿Estás lista? – me preguntó cuando nos separamos, siendo criticados por algunos de los presentes.

- Neji… ¿Qué crees qué ocurra? – le pregunté. Si la sinceridad se personificara, tomaría la forma de mi primo. Confiaba en él ciegamente.

- Las cosas están difíciles, Hinata – me confesó calmado – pero no por eso finiquitadas. Queda jugarnos la última carta.

- ¿Tú crees qué…?

- No se las dejaré tan fácil, prima. Pelearé tu vida como si fuera la mía.

- Gracias, Neji.

Nos tuvimos que separar ya que habían dado la señal para que tomáramos nuestros puestos para comenzar. Tomé mi lugar en un asiento donde solo iban los "culpables" y me quedé en silencio mientras observaba mi entorno.

Miedo era todo lo que corría por mis venas, y no solo por lo que podía pasarme a mí, sino al resto de mi familia y amigos. Bien, "amigos" era una palabra muy grande para mencionar a dos personas: Kiba y Shino, mis mejores amigos de la infancia. Ellos más mis familiares conformaban toda mi vida.

Pero desde que lo conocí a _él_, mi universo tenía lo que necesitaba para existir.

Llevaba diez minutos en esa silla, ensimismada en mis recuerdos y anhelos que ahora se veían tan lejanos, que no reaccioné hasta que la jueza mencionó mi nombre. La cámara de televisión me captó y me grabó – quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba distraída – y luego enfocó a la jueza, en su alto pedestal de madera a unos dos metros de altura sobre mi abominada silla. Había mucha gente, prácticamente se peleaban por ver cómo me condenaban. Preferí ignorar su curiosidad y concentrarme en los cargos que se me acusaban.

Yo era la ovejita descarriada de la ciudad en esos momentos, la mayor atracción posiblemente, y aun sabiendo eso, no me podía importar menos. Sólo me preocupaba de mí misma. Así debía ser.

No era ladrona ni asesina.

No secuestré a nadie ni creé un ataque terrorista.

Solo tomé una decisión en un segundo equivocado. Un error del que no me arrepentía.

Solo me enamoré de un hombre prohibido. Mi mayor pecado.

- Hinata Hyuga – me llamó la anciana jueza, rodeada de su sequito de consejeros – Se le incrimina por quebrantar una norma grado C y dos normas grado A. La primera corresponde a la interacción de tu persona con un procedente de otro pueblo, el acusado Naruto Uzumaki de veinte años, y las otras dos corresponden a los cargos de traición a tu nación y por intentar desertar de la misma. Por favor, preséntese ante la concurrencia y exponga sus argumentos de defensa.

Habría sufrido un ataque de nervios si no fuese por la voz de la jueza, que no era gélida ni brusca como pensé que debía ser, sino cordial y elegante. Por un momento incluso especulé que sentía lastima de mi.

Me puse de pie e hice un gesto de respeto a las autoridades, luego avancé hasta el estrado y me preparé para hablar. Estaba muy nerviosa, casi a punto de desmayarme y con los latidos de mi pequeño y frágil corazón tumbándome en la cabeza y oídos.

Naruto… mi Naruto. Cuando escuché tu nombre recuperé las fuerzas para luchar. Por ti, por mí y por ambos, ¿Qué te habrán hecho mientras no podía saber de ti? ¿Qué estarás pensando?

- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, heredera de Hisashi Hyuga, gobernador de la ciudad de la Luna y líder del clan Hyuga. Pronto cumpliré diecinueve años y hoy me presento ante ustedes.

Mi voz resultó ser firme y concisa. Después de mi presentación no quedó ni un solo ruido en la enorme sala. Yo sabía que debía continuar y defenderme, pero todos mis meritos llegaron a su límite. La angustiosa sensación de saber que eres la curiosidad de todos era sofocante.

La jueza pasó de alto eso y continuó con su discurso, detallando la relación que tuve con Naruto, un descarriado joven que no se registraba en ningún país ni ciudad, y la forma de cómo intenté escapar con él a otras naciones, quedando como una traidora y desvergonzada cría.

Pero no importaba lo mucho que me menospreciaran. Yo tenía el amor de un hombre bueno. De alguien que ambicionó con un mundo libre para nosotros dos y el resto de los habitantes confinados a estas horribles vidas.

El mundo había cambiado después de las guerras y batallas por el poder, y ahora, esas historias de igualdad y desarrollo solo eran parte de los libros de historia. Simples fragmentos de tradición alejados con el tiempo.

Neji usaba toda su voz para defenderme, provocándome una inquietud en el corazón. ¿Podrían castigar a Neji por ser mi familiar? ¿O a mi hermana o a mi padre?

Los abogados no dejaban de defender sus posturas, y yo apoyaba en mi defensa con todo lo que podía, pero la cruda realidad era que todos los cargos de los que se me acusaban eran ciertos.

Después de cincuenta minutos, la jueza pidió tiempo para que la dejaran deliberar su veredicto junto a sus consejeros. La audiencia comenzó a cotillear sobre mí: "Tan bella y joven… es una lástima", "Siempre creí que era de las buenas", u "Ojala los jóvenes aprendan de ella que nadie está libre hoy en día".

Me sentía triste y aterrada. Eché un vistazo por primera vez al resto de la muchedumbre y pude apreciar a mis dos amigos sentados juntos, mirándome. Kiba levantó el pulgar para darme fuerzas y luego sonrió. Shino hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para hacerme llegar su apoyo, el cual aprecié instantáneamente. Giré mi cabeza y observé a mi padre. Él estaba hablando con Neji y ambos estaban muy serios, pero cuando se percataron de mi mirada, me sonrieron cansinamente. No lo culpaba, yo estaba del mismo ánimo.

- Los abogados, por favor acercarse al estrado – dijo uno de los consejeros.

Vi como mi primo se acercaba al igual que el abogado que representaba "al pueblo" y se pusieron a discutir de forma tranquila. Cerré mis ojos y respiré con vehemencia para despejar mis ideas y centrarme en algo que no fuera tan negativo. Recordé el perro de Kiba, Akamaru, y me entraron unas ganas locas de jugar con él y tocar su blanco pelaje. También regresaron a mi cabeza imágenes de momentos felices; como cuando intenté ganar una carrera contra Kiba, o cuando Shino y yo veíamos a las mariposas fluorescentes echar vuelo en las noches de primavera. Incluso la primera palabra de Hanabi vino a mi mente: "pluma", la cual por supuesto no dijo claramente, mas esa era la intención.

- ¡¿Qué?!

La exclamación de Neji me bajó de las nubes como si yo pesara doscientas toneladas. Mi primo nunca alzaba la voz.

Abrí los mis ojos y busqué al causante de mi naciente miedo.

Ahí estaba Neji, con la cara roja y las cejas fruncidas, discutiendo con las personas que lo rodeaban. Los ojos de todos se fueron a mí, incluso los de la jueza. Neji desvió su vista al suelo, incapaz de sostenerme la mirada. La multitud se calló y mi corazón latió con rapidez.

Ya tenían mi veredicto.

- Tomen asiento todos los presentes, por favor – pidió la jueza, y con eso logró callar los nuevos chismes que aparecían, y que yo por desgracia oía – Ahora procederemos a declarar la sentencia de la señorita Hinata Hyuga.

Mi corazón ya no parecía estar dentro de mi cuerpo, sino en algún lugar ajeno de toda esta maldición. Quizás en otro planeta.

- Se ha estimado que la falta de la señorita Hyuga es equivalente a la pena de muerte – habló la mujer con la misma tranquilidad con la cual me presentó, aunque para mi esas palabras eran las más crueles que había oído en toda mi vida –Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, éste castigo no se llevará a cabo.

Un suspiró general invadió el ambiente. Vi a mi padre y a mis amigos sonriendo con desmesurada alegría, casi igualándose a la mía. Pero entonces lo vi. Mi primo estaba sentado con los codos apoyados sobre las piernas y con la cabeza entre las manos… se veía desesperado. Algo andaba muy mal para que él estuviera así.

Miré a la jueza y encontré lo que menos quería ver: Lástima.

Los consejeros estaban serios y con la vista puesta en otro lado, esperando a que los presentes se callaran y así poder continuar. Al ver sus rostros agrios recordé las palabras de la anciana: "Las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos" ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- La sentencia final para la señorita Hyuga será… representar a la ciudad de la Luna en la próxima Caza de la paz.

Silencio.

Silencio y padecimiento.

Mis lágrimas cayeron desenfrenadamente por mis ojos y mi boca se secó. Dios no me podía estar haciendo esto. No podía ser verdad… No, por favor.

- ¡No puede ser así! – gritó mi padre fuera de control, acercándose al estrado para encarar a los jueces.

- Nosotros somos quienes deciden quien participa en la cacería, Hisashi – aclaró un hombre regordete a la derecha de la jueza – Además, tu hija incumplió dos de los más graves delitos y no hay nadie en esta ciudad que postulé siquiera con uno grado B. Está decidido.

- ¡La semana pasada acordamos que éste año no participarían personas de esta ciudad! – sentenció mi padre. Yo apenas podía mirarlo producto de las lágrimas.

- Eso fue hasta que tu inconsciente hija se echó la soga al cuello. Ella fue criada con nuestras reglas… o tal vez la crianza sin presencia materna le hizo falta.

Me enfureció que ese hombre dejara a mi padre en ridículo frente a todos los espectadores, pero lo que más me descolocó fue que se atreviera a nombrar a mi progenitora. Mi padre nos crió a mi hermana y a mí sin que nada nos faltara. Es cierto que estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, pero Hanabi y yo reconocíamos su esfuerzo.

- Quiero que te presentes en mi oficina mañana a primera hora – dijo tétricamente mi padre al hombre en voz baja. Yo escuché porque estaba cerca del estrado.

El atrevido hombre cambio la cara por completo, como si recién razonara lo que había dicho y el miedo se apoderó de su rostro.

Dejé de preocuparme de esa discusión y me enterré en el profundo dolor que estaba en mi pecho y en mi garganta. Quería llorar como nunca antes había hecho, casi como cuando mi madre falleció. Rogaba que mediante alguna señal ella me diera su apoyo, pero solo la soledad me cubrió en respuesta.

Cuando era pequeña aprendí que a la Caza de la paz van a parar los peores criminales. Se crearon con el fin de que el mundo viera lo que podía pasar con los que incumplían las reglas impuestas por la Ciudad de Diamante y los países del fuego, el aire y la cascada, pero la verdad era que exterminaban a los más inimaginables delincuentes: asesinos en serie, violadores, secuestradores, etc. Por eso la mayoría estaba a favor de su existencia.

Pero enviar a una chica de dieciocho años – casi diecinueve – a esa "cacería" era inhumano. Ni en mis más locas fantasías imaginé que me dieran este castigo.

Cualquier persona preferiría morir antes de participar en ello, y yo no era la excepción. La sublime ventaja para el ganador era quedar inmune de su delito, sin pena de muerte. Pero para ganar debías ser el único sobreviviente de la Caza.

Mi crimen no era tan grave como para ser desmembrada, aniquilada o desangrada, así que debía existir otra solución. Algo debía haber…

- D-Disculpen, y-yo… - tartamudeé pues aún estaba sorprendida por la inesperada noticia, pero mi leve voz no fue impedimento para conseguir atención – y-yo, pues… ¿No habrá otro tipo de castigo… a parte de ese?

Los jueces se miraron entre si y luego se detuvieron en mi. La anciana que estaba al poder me miró entristecida y prontamente me respondió.

- A la Caza van delincuentes, señorita Hyuga – me recordó lo obvio – Nuestro pueblo se enorgullece mucho por la falta de crímenes que se presentan, y gracias a eso no hemos enviado personas a éste… lugar – dudó ella en como denominar a semejante atrocidad – pero usted fue descubierta infringiendo tres normas, dos de ellas excesivamente graves, por lo que es la primera y en la lista de participantes.

- Debe haber algo… ¡Lo que sea! – grité angustiada. No podía morir de esa manera, no quería…

- Hinata… - la voz de mi padre solo me desesperó más. No me atreví a mirarlo pues de seguro me pondría histérica. Llorar era lo suficientemente humillante.

- Las reglas están claras – dijo una mujer que pertenecía al sequito de consejeros – Se crearon hace ochenta y cinco años, señorita Hyuga. Las nueve ciudades enviarán todos los años a los criminales que encabecen las listas de delitos, sin excepción. Hace dos años que no tenemos a una persona que enviar debido a los bajos delitos… hasta que usted llegó.

Aunque esa mujer lo dijo con suavidad, sus palabras me atacaron como balas. No había nada que hacer por mí… Nada…

- Pero – dijo la jueza mayor – también está la opción de "Castigo de sombra"… y todos tienen derecho a usarla, siempre y cuando se esté dispuesto a pagar por el servicio y el gobernador lo autorice, pues es él quien elige a esa persona.

- ¿Castigo… de sombra? – pregunté, secándome las lágrimas.

- Consiste en comprar un criminal. Las naciones con exceso de personas peligrosas te "venden" a sus criminales para exterminarlos. Su función es velar por ti y ser, bueno, tu sombra… Incluso son ellos quienes deben morir antes que tú.

La indiferencia con la que mi padre hablaba era horrible ¡¿Cómo podía decir eso?! ¡Las personas no podían ser comerciables! Miré a mí alrededor y mis amigos estaban estupefactos, pero el resto parecía de lo más tranquilo. Sólo entonces deduje que era mi generación la que no conocía de esto, y que esa ley ya era sabida por el resto.

Que una persona – un criminal – velara por mí de esa manera me daba nauseas. A mí me aterrorizaba morir, ¿Cómo es que las personas accedían a suicidarse de esa forma?

- Señorita Hyuga – habló el mismo hombre regordete que insultó a mis padres – debe entender que estos delincuentes acceden a participar y nadie los obliga. Cuando se "compra" a uno de ellos es porque ellos mismos decidieron tomar la opción de unirse a la Caza, pues buscan su propia recompensa: Libertad. Si usted llegase a trabajar con uno de ellos y ganase, él o ella también quedaría libre… ¿Comprende?

- Mm, ya veo… - me limité a responder.

Era demasiada presión para soportar. ¿Acaso sería capaz de comprarme una sombra y condenarla junto a mí? Tal vez esa persona tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir de otra manera y pagar su delito en la cárcel o algo… pero… ¿Podría sobrevivir yo sola contra los criminales de otras ocho ciudades?... Conmigo serían nueve exactamente.

Pero la verdadera pregunta no era ninguna de las anteriores, sino otra.

¿Podría yo, con mis propias manos, asesinar a otro ser humano?

El cuerpo me temblaba. No sabía qué hacer.

¿Qué pensarían mis amigos y mi familia de mí si elegía esa opción? ¿Me odiarían? ¿Podría volver a ser la misma Hinata después de eso?

No… a pesar de todo, yo jamás iba a encontrar los fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fui.

- Si usted va a elegir comprar a alguien debe decirlo ahora, señorita Hyuga – dijo la jueza con dulzura, captando mi atención – Faltan tres semanas para que la Caza comience y le recomiendo que interactúe con su reo antes de empezar. Deben preparase…

- Señor gobernador, ¿Está usted de acuerdo en otorgarle la opción a la señorita Hinata? – preguntó un consejero que hasta el momento había estado en silencio - … Lo menciono porque será usted mismo el encargado de asesorarle un compañero o compañera, señor.

Mi padre me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no como si estuviera molesto, sino como si analizara algo.

- Ella es quien debe tomar la decisión – respondió mientras se acercaba al asiento que estaba junto a Neji – yo como gobernador me encargaré de su asesoría, pero lo demás le respecta a ella. Hinata, ¿Qué harás?

Miré alarmada a mi primo quien solo reflejaba la culpabilidad que sentía. Tenía ganas de decirle que dio su mayor esfuerzo y que lo apreciaba, pero no podía moverme. Miré a mis amigos y fue la mejor acción que pude tomar.

Los dos me sonreían de forma cálida. No me estaban juzgando, y eso se agradecía. Kiba levantó su pulgar, y luego lo hizo Shino, obligado por los golpes que Kiba le daba y no escaparon de mi visión. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza, pero su apoyo me revitalizó.

Si ellos me daban su fuerza para hacerlo, no debía dudar más.

Yo quería seguir viviendo.

- Acepto – dije con la voz limpia, sin ruidos que delataran mi debilidad.

La gente comenzó a cotillear de inmediato. Miré otra vez a mis amigos y vi como asentían con la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

-¡Orden, orden en la corte! – gritó la jueza y todos se callaron – Bien, señorita Hyuga, con esto damos por finalizada su sentencia. Los arreglos sobre su "Castigo de sombra" comenzaran mañana en la oficina gubernamental. ¡Se cierra la sesión!

Cuando las personas comenzaron a abandonar la sala me di el lujo de respirar.

Mi familia y amigos se amontonaron para darme sus fuerzas y yo solo me lancé contra Neji para decirle lo inmensamente agradecida que estaba con él. Mi primo me devolvió el abrazo y se disculpó por su ineficiencia, a lo que yo lo paré.

- Sin ti ya estaría muerta, Neji. Jamás podré demostrarte lo agradecida que estoy contigo y con papá.

- Siempre estaré de su lado, señorita Hinata – dijo él con el apodo que antes solía utilizar. Como yo era la heredera por sangre, él debía tratarme con respeto, pero con los años logramos llegar al acuerdo de llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Así debían tratarse los primos ¿No?

Papá y yo nos abrazamos con necesidad. Era relajante estar entre sus brazos. No quería soltarlo nunca.

No quería dejar eso. A mi familia, mis amigos, mi hogar.

Yo no quería ir a la Caza de la paz.

- Será difícil, hija, pero te prometí que te mantendría a nuestro lado. Prepárate… mañana será un largo día.

Y así como mi padre dijo, el día siguiente – y los posteriores a ese - fueron una completa tortura mental. La gente que antes solía saludarme me miraba con repugnancia o simplemente pasaban de largo al divisarme en la distancia. No me decían más que lo debía saber, así que mis conversaciones se reducían a mi familia y a mis amigos.

¿En serio mi delito fue tan grave? Yo no lo creía. Por mis manos nunca pasó un arma, ni la idea de dañar a alguien. Pero aún así fui juzgada como a las más viles personas.

Cuando mi padre me informó tres días después que había seleccionado a mi "castigo de sombra", yo me encerré en mi dormitorio. Recién en ese momento acepté mi destino, el cual consistía en morir en manos de un desconocido.

No importaba que tan fuerte fuese mi compañero, ni lo astuto o lo inteligente. Nada de eso iba a convertirme a mí en una asesina. Simplemente no sería capaz…

- Hinata… ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Hanabi?– susurré de entre las cubres de mi cama – Si… adelante.

Mi hermana se lanzó a la cama y se metió entre las frazadas junto a mí. Me miraba con determinación, como si quisiera decirme algo… pero algo la detenía. Cerré mis ojos y me acomodé de lado para quedar de frente a ella.

- Tu guardaespaldas llegará en unos minutos, Hinata – dijo mi hermana, pero yo permanecí como un muerto en vida. Quieta como una mesa – ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No te interesa saber…?

- Claro que me interesa, Hanabi. Y no es mi guardaespaldas, sino mi… sombra – interrumpí apenas noté sus intenciones. ¿Cómo me podría pasar inadvertido el tema de que mi acompañante en la Caza estaba por llegar a mi casa? Llevaba esperando a esa persona durante tres días enteros, los mismos que llevaba en cama.

- ¿Y por qué no te arreglas? Él está por llegar…

- ¿Él? ¿Es un hombre? – pregunté con curiosidad. Jamás indagué sobre mi acompañante en lo absoluto. De hecho, cada vez que mi padre intentaba mencionarlo yo salía disparada a mi habitación como si las simples palabras fueran a dañarme. Por eso no quería salir de mi cama: El mundo se veía más bonito en mis recuerdos infantiles.

- No lo sé – contestó ella mientras me corría el cabello de la cara – Pero creo que papá elegirá a un hombre. Son más fuertes.

- Las apariencias engañan, Hanabi. No lo olvides – mi respuesta fue mecánica ante las palabras de mi hermana.

- Jamás.

- Así está mejor – le dije con una sonrisa.

La pequeña se fue cuando la convencí de que me sentía mejor, cuando en realidad no era así. Miré los verdes campos a través de mi ventana y las hermosas rosas que quedaban del otoño.

Si por mi hubiese sido, yo no habría salido de mi dormitorio nunca, pero mi padre dijo que las ermitañas no le agradaban a nadie. Me pidió que me presentara ante mi compañero – o compañera – apenas llegara a casa, pues se iba a quedar con nosotros como parte del pacto para familiarizarnos y desarrollar nuestras tácticas de supervivencia, de las cuales yo carecía por completo.

… y aún así yo no abandoné mi habitación.

Cuando escuché movimiento en la planta de abajo me asomé por la ventana como alma que lleva el diablo y vi un par de cámaras de televisión, varios agentes de control y uno de sus carros blindados; en el cual supuestamente venía mi sombra.

Me sentí frágil con mi largo vestido casual y mis arreglos femeninos. ¿De qué me podría servir un atuendo de "princesa" ante un criminal condenado? De seguro me iba a menospreciar cuando me mirara…

Me negué rotundamente a salir de mi confinamiento. Hanabi, mi padre, e incluso mi mayordomo fueron incapaces de abrir la puerta con todas las trancas que le puse encima. Mejor.

Creí que insistirían en sacarme de ahí, pero la verdad es que se resignaron con facilidad. Me sentí agradecida por su comprensión y me dediqué a pintar el resto de la tarde, y cuando miré el atardecer entrar por mi ventana decidí salir y enfrentar al desconocido que estaba en mi casa.

Me miré en el espejo y arreglé mi cabello antes de abrir la puerta. La mansión estaba en un silencio agradable y sin ninguna persona a la vista. Recorrí el vestíbulo y el salón, pero nadie aparecía, luego fui a la cocina y los criados me comentaron que mi padre había salido al edificio gubernamental y que Hanabi se encontraba en el jardín recolectando lirios.

Caminé con lentitud hasta la entrada del invernadero donde mi pequeña hermana cortaba flores. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no se percató de las hojas que yo iba dejando por su largo cabello castaño, pero cuando lo notó, me encaró.

- Deberías estar recostada en tu cama en estado depresivo, Hinata – dijo Hanabi divertida.

- Prefiero estar aquí, contigo – le respondí con dulzura.

- A sí, ¿eh? Entonces ayúdame a recolectar flores – me ordenó mientras me entregaba unas tijeras – Espero que el vestido que elegiste para acompañarme no se ensucie, hermana.

- No me lo puse con esa intención, Hanabi… ya sabes.

- Pero al parecer el día de hoy no pudo ser usado como se debía – se lamentó ella con una mueca divertida en el rostro – Como sea, ya lo harás mañana ¿Cierto?

- Te lo prometo.

Las dos nos dedicamos a recoger flores y luego las pusimos en el florero que está en la entrada de la casa. La acompañé hasta su dormitorio y la peiné. Le tejí una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda y luego la arropé en la cama.

- Mañana será otro día… - me dijo media dormida.

- Si, mañana será otro día – confirmé antes de besar su frente y abandonar la habitación.

Por más que intentaba conciliar el sueño no era capaz de dormirme. Me giraba una y otra vez inquieta, culpando a todo lo que se me ocurriera por mi insomnio: las aves, el frío, el calor, la noche, e incluso a la luna llena con su resplandeciente luz.

Hanabi no mención nada sobre mi sombra, excepto que era una persona muy "particular".

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Tenía tres ojos, o medía dos metros? ¿Su voz era chillona y su cara se parecía a la de un pez? ¿Era hombre o mujer…? La curiosidad estaba volviéndome loca de ansiedad. Otra razón para culpar mi falta de sueño.

Escuché pasos en el piso de arriba - en el desván más precisamente - y me asusté. Nadie subía ahí por órdenes de mi padre, incluso Hanabi y yo teníamos prohibido avanzar más allá de la escalera que daba al tercer piso.

¿Quién en su sano juicio desobedecería a mi padre?... ¿Podría ser acaso…?

Abrí mis ojos ante la idea de que mi sombra estuviese allí arriba, sobre mi dormitorio. Era la única explicación razonable para esos ruidos, pues los ratones y las plagas no sobrevivieron a la fumigación que se hizo el pasado mes.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho. La energía de la que carecí esa tarde apareció casi por arte de magia después de escuchar esos pasos. Sus pisadas…

Me levanté de la cama y me puse mi vestido color crema sin tomarme medio minuto. Mi cabello negro azulado caía como cascada por mi espalda, totalmente suelto y libre, y mi cara no llevaba maquillaje. No iba a ser necesario a esas alturas de la noche.

Subí descalza para no hacer ruido y me detuve frente a la puerta que contenía un enorme candado.

"_Está cerrada…" – _me lamenté mientras tomaba el dichoso candado entre mis pálidas manos. Que enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando la cerradura se abrió e hizo que el candado callera al suelo, junto a mis pies.

El temor regresó a mi cuerpo, haciéndome retroceder, ¿Sería buena idea entrar al desván por mi cuenta sin que nadie supiera de eso? ¿Y si me ocurría algo? No quería preocupar a mi padre o a Hanabi… quizás fuese más inteligente regresar por la mañana, acompañada.

Otro ruido provino desde adentro, a tan solo a unos metros de mí.

No.

Ya no quería depender de nadie más.

Yo era Hinata Hyuga, la condenada de la ciudad de la Luna para ir a la Caza de la paz, no una niña de cristal. Debía aceptarlo y armarme de valor de una vez por todas. Tan solo debía cruzar una boba puerta y ya.

Tomé el pomo con mi mano derecha y lo giré silenciosamente, luego entré a hurtadillas al desván procurando no hacer ruido y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Todo estaba en una profunda oscuridad, pero como mis ojos ya se habían adecuado a la penumbra no me costó distinguir los objetos que estaban a mis alrededores. La mayoría eran cajas que contenían cosas que Hanabi, mi padre y yo ya no utilizábamos, y el resto eran muebles viejos; desde escritorios hasta armarios de dos metros cubiertos de polvo. Pero no había ninguna persona a la vista.

Di unos pasos para adentrarme más a la habitación, tanteando con las manos los obstáculos que se me ponían enfrente. Muchas de las cosas que vi me trajeron recuerdos, como una antigua muñeca con la que solía jugar de pequeña, hasta decoraciones para año nuevo que usábamos para festejar. A pesar de estar algo sucio, todo seguía manteniendo su encanto.

…Y entonces vi lo único que no tenía procedente en mi memoria.

Abrí tanto los ojos que casi salen de sus cuencas, y mi corazón se desenfrenó dentro de mi cuerpo, bombeando sangre hasta a la última de mis células.

La persona frente a mi estaba lejos de ser como la imaginé, en todas las formas y sentidos.

Estaba de piernas cruzadas sobre lo que parecía ser una mesita de noche y con la vista perdida en algún punto del jardín que tenía a través de la polvorienta ventana frente a su cara.

Como estaba de costado y con la cara ladeada, no pude ver su rostro, pero aún así aprecié lo demás.

Llevaba puesto unos diminutos shorts negros que se ceñían a sus blancas piernas – las cuales se encontraban cruzadas una sobre otra - y una túnica abierta con gorro del mismo color que se extendía hasta el suelo. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por la misma prenda, y sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Por último llevaba puestas unas botas acordes a su atuendo que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas y una venda envolviendo el resto del muslo izquierdo.

Su cabello negro era el mismísimo manto de la noche y su blanca piel se asemejaba a la mía.

Era imposible que ella fuera la persona que buscaba. Simplemente inverosímil.

Fue entonces que ella giró su rostro, y por segunda vez en toda mi vida, quedé atrapada en los ojos de una persona.

Eran de un verde tan opaco que se acercaba al plomo verduzco, pero era la mirada que ella tenía sobre mí lo que provocó que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran. Tan sombría, profunda y vacía como los ojos de una muñeca de porcelana, con las gruesas pestañas negras decorando esa misteriosa y enigmática vista.

La nariz pequeña y respingada, los labios finos y pálidos, las cejas delineadas por los ángeles, y la perfecta perlada piel hizo que yo creara un nuevo significado de belleza.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Distinta, oscura y frágil. No había palabras para describir al ser frente a mis ojos.

- Al fin nos conocemos, señorita Hyuga– dijo.

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó un paso hacia mí, pero se detuvo inmediatamente. Yo también lo habría hecho si una persona temblara incontrolablemente por mi presencia. Que tonta y cobarde era.

Su voz era un susurro grave y delicado, sin prejuicios ni dureza detectables. Era agradable de oír.

Me perdí es sus ojos nuevamente y me sentí pequeña como una mariposa… tan quebrantable y diminuta como una mariposa…

La dulzura de su sonrisa no era semejante a la imagen que proyectaba, sino todo lo contrario; cálida y compasiva, ¿Quién y qué era ella?

- Prometo no hacerle nada – me aseguró mientras daba otro paso en mi dirección. No sabía si creerle o huir tan rápido como dieran mis piernas, pero de una u otra forma no podía moverme.

En algún lugar remoto de mi cuerpo yo deseaba conocer a la extraña que me extendía la mano.

- M-Me llamo H-Hinata – logré pronunciar al momento que sujetaba su mano entre la mía.

- Lo sé… te he estado esperando – respondió mientras me soltaba con delicadeza. Estaba tan fría como un hielo.

- L-Lo la-lamento… - tartamudeé ¿Podría dejar de ser tan patética de una vez por todas?

- No te preocupes. Lo comprendo.

El silencio nos invadió a ambas posterior a nuestro cruce de palabras, y sus ojos inspeccionándome no me dejaban respirar. Me sentía tonta al no poder hablar y ser presa de mi timidez. Había mucho que quería preguntarle, pero al parecer mi cuerpo y mis neuronas no deseaban cooperar.

Respiré mucho aire y me tragué mis miedos. Era hora de tomar las riendas del asunto.

- ¿C-Cómo t-te llamas? – pregunté con los párpados cerrados por el nerviosismo. Al no recibir respuesta abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada indiferente.

- No le he entendido, señorita Hinata – respondió resonante y segura. Yo sabía que me había escuchado, pero de seguro no se conformó de mi mediocre intento de dialogar.

- T-Tú nombre… ¿Cuál es tu n-nombre? – repetí, más claramente.

- Yo tengo muchos nombres, señorita ¿Cuál de todos ellos desea conocer? ¿Mi apodo o el alias que usan para mí?

¿Qué pregunta era esa? Yo le pregunté su nombre y ella me respondía con otra pregunta retorica, ¿Acaso me estaba probando…?

- Yo quiero conocer el verdadero… - susurré con la vista en mis pies.

Levanté poco a poco mis ojos y me topé con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

- Sakura… mi verdadero nombre es Sakura – me respondió.

- Es un bello nombre… como esa flor, ¿No? La de cerezos…

- Si, así es. Y su nombre significa día soleado, ¿Lo sabía?

- No – me sorprendí por la familiaridad con la que me trataba y, bueno, también porque ella conociera lo que expresaba mi nombre, algo que hasta ese momento yo ignoraba.

- Pues ahora lo sabe – me sonrió mientras acariciaba su largo cabello negro azabache.

- ¿Y c-cómo debo llamarte yo? – le pregunté, dejándola aparentemente pasmada.

- Nunca me han preguntado algo así… Supongo que puede llamarme como usted desee, señorita Hinata. Después de todo, yo solo soy su castigo de sombra.

Me resentí ante sus palabras. No es que me hubiesen molestado ni nada parecido, pero no me gustó que ella se viera a sí misma como un objeto, una simple arma.

- Te llamaré como tú me digas que lo haga – le dije reuniendo valor y con las mejillas rojas por mi atrevimiento – Así cómo tú me hablaras a mi por mi nombre, sin prefijos.

Su rostro era demasiado expresivo para ser una muñequita oscura. Tenía los ojos abiertos por lo que dije y la boca entreabierta. Sin embargo, una sonrisa orgullosa se posicionó en sus delgados labios.

- Parece ser que no me equivoqué contigo, Hinata. Desde hoy vas a llamarme Sakura, y de ninguna otra manera, ¿Está claro?

- Si – respondí con una sonrisa alegre, de esas que hace mucho no mostraba.

- Bien. Ahora debes marcharte a dormir. Mañana será un largo día y necesitas descansar.

- De acuerdo, emh… Sakura.

Antes de irme le extendí la mano derecha para estrecharla como despedida, logrando que ella me mirara con curiosidad.

- E-Es para dejar todo claro… - le expliqué.

- ¿Claro? – me preguntó mientras aceptaba la mano que extendía.

- Si… Ya no serás mi sombra, Sakura. Desde ahora tú y tu seremos compañeras en la Caza de la Paz, ¿Está bien eso? – usé el mismo tono que ella para decir lo último, haciéndola sonreír.

- Será un honor trabajar contigo, Hinata.

Nadie en el mundo conocería nunca lo que ocurrió entre nosotras dos - simples y corrientes criminales - en una de las últimas noches de otoño con la luna como único testigo de nuestro nuevo pacto.

Las cosas iban a cambiar desde ahora, ya lo sabía, pero después de muchas nubes negras sobre mi vida al fin pude ver un pequeño e ínfimo rayo de luz y de oportunidad.

Esa chica era extraña, misteriosa y la envolvía un aire de peligro, pero era justo la persona a la que necesitaba aferrarme y creer. Quería dejarle mis últimas esperanzas de vivir a la chica de ojos sombríos, a la muñequita oscura con nombre de flor.

Quería confiarle mi vida a Sakura.

.

* * *

Explicaciones rápidas:

1.) Esta Sakura de cabello negro no será así para siempre. Creo que la imagen del fic habla por sí sola.

2.) No será la última vez que se escuche de Naruto. Aparecerá mucho más adelante.

3.) Las ciudades son futuristas. No son pequeñas aldeas.

4.) Subiré cada mes. Quizás en menos tiempo :)

Un gusto volver a trabajar un long fic. Espero que sea bien aceptado.

Hasta la próxima :D

.

.

15 de Febrero 2013

22: 55


	2. Chapter 2

Paz y amor gente :)

Hola otra vez

* * *

.

.

2

.

.

- _Señorita _Hinata, levántese…

- L-Lo lamento, lo lamento… - me disculpé por enésima vez desde el suelo, a sus pies.

- No debe disculparse conmigo – insistió con templanza. Estiró sus blanquecinos dedos y me ofreció la mano para ponerme de pie, la cual sostuve un tanto apenada.

- Pero tienes demasiada paciencia conmigo…

- No podría molestarme con usted – respondió ella mientras soltaba mi mano.

- Es suficiente por esta tarde. Se acabó el entrenamiento.

La voz de uno de los guardias de control hizo eco en mis oídos, aunque claro, yo ya sabía de su presencia. Miré los ojos verdes de Sakura – los cuales habían dejado de ser opacos y ahora brillaban como una joya jade - y nos despedimos en silencio. Ella se giró sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a andar hasta desaparecer por la puerta que daba al interior de la casa, siendo escoltada por otros dos vigilantes hacia su "habitación". Yo me quedé ahí, viéndola marchar con su suave caminar y el meneo de su cabello negro por la espalda.

- Has trabajado muy duro hoy, hermana – dijo Hanabi a mi lado, con sus críticos ojos sobre mi compañera.

- Si… – murmuré yo un tanto triste. A pesar que ella intentara animarme como el resto de mis conocidos, la realidad era muy distinta de lo que dictaba. Yo no servía para luchar.

- Es muy rara, ¿No crees?, me refiero a ella – comento Hanabi, desviando sus ojos de Sakura a mí.

- Solo es… distinta. Pero distinta está bien para mi, Hanabi – le respondí con dulzura mientras me adentraba a la casa junto a ella por otra puerta que debíamos tomar las demás personas, es decir, cualquier otra persona que no sea Sakura o los guardias que custodian su vida.

Mi hermana y yo subimos hasta mi habitación y ella se ofreció a prepararme el baño. Hanabi estaba muy preocupada por mi salud, ya que últimamente no podía dejar de tambalearme de un lado a otro por los pasillos y mi cuerpo estaba continuamente adolorido. Pero mi apetito había aumentado considerablemente, lo que los dejaba estar más tranquilos.

Lo que ella no sabía era que lo mío no era una enfermedad, sino el sacrificio de todo mi esfuerzo.

El baño caliente recuperó hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. Me lastimaba refregarme los brazos y las piernas, ya que las manchas moradas que pintaban mi piel eran demasiado extensas y recientes, provocando que hasta el más mínimo roce me doliera, pero era necesario para estar completamente limpia.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando estuve lista para ir a cenar, y no tardé en bajar ya que en verdad estaba hambrienta. En la mesa estaba mi padre y mi hermana, y por una agradable sorpresa, Neji también se encontraba en casa.

Saludé a todos y una vez que me senté aprecié que había otro puesto adicional para cenar. Estaba de frente a mi padre, al otro extremo de la mesa y cercano a mí. Lo primero que pensé fue que mi padre tenía algún invitado, pero de haber sido así, ¿Por qué no se sentó junto a él? ¿Dónde estaba esa persona? La puerta por la que yo había ingresado fue abierta y vi como entraban algunos agentes de control, y seguido de ellos venía a quien menos me imaginé.

Sakura.

Mis ojos se abrieron al verla ahí de pie frente a la puerta, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? ¿Qué no estaba prohibido que interactuara con nosotros? Miré al resto de mi familia y aprecié que todos observaban a mi sombra. Neji y Hanabi comenzaron a comer, y mi padre le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento, cosa que ella hizo sin despegar los ojos de los de mi progenitor.

Llevaba puesto el mismo atuendo con el que la conocí: pantaloncillos negros, botas hasta las rodillas, la parte superior de un traje de baño y su infaltable capucha, la cual iba abierta y dejaba ver todo su abdomen. De negro todo, como siempre. Como Sakura llevaba puesto el gorro, no pude apreciar su cabello negro extensamente, y tuve que conformarme con los mechones rebeldes que se escaparan por la frente, cubriendo gran parte de sus enormes ojos verdes.

No me miró en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se sentó. Tenía la vista fija en sus manos, – o por lo que pude darme cuanta – en las esposas que sujetaban sus muñecas.

- Buenas tardes – saludó mi padre con la voz serena a Sakura, pero ella no respondió. De hecho, ni siquiera lo miró.

- Tu _dueño _ha hablado. Debes a responder – dijo uno de los atemorizantes guardias que estaba al costado derecho de Sakura, siendo palpable la rudeza en su voz.

Esos horrendos personajes estaban invadiendo nuestra casa casi por completo desde que me tomaron prisionera hace dos meses. A nadie en ningún país le gustaba que los "vigilantes" anduvieran con el poder entre sus manos, y aquí no era la excepción. Eran corruptos, crueles y carecían de humanidad casi por completo, y todo por haber sido criados para imponer reglas y cobrar justicia. La cuidad de Diamante estaba controlándonos con ellos, todos lo sabíamos, mas no había nada que hacer.

Porque si se intentaba ir en contra de la capital y sus aliados, te morías.

Sakura, al insistir en silenciarse, recibió un golpe por la espalada. Pude notarlo por el leve quejido que soltó, y también por la poco discreta arma electrizante que tenía el vigilante en la mano. De seguro nadie más en la mesa lo notó, y si lo hicieron, no iban a decir nada… Después de todo ella era una criminal, y nadie la salvaría.

Sakura retiró su gorro y dejó su hermosa y brillante cabellera libre ante nosotros. Vi como Neji y mi hermanita la miraban y mi padre la escrutaba seriamente, casi como si esperaran una sorpresa oculta de ella.

- Buenas tardes, señor Hyuga – habló con la aterciopelada voz que me estaba acostumbrando a oír – Buenas tardes, _señorita Hinata._

- Buenas… - contesté aún sorprendida por su presencia.

- Retírenle las esposas – ordenó mi padre, provocando que mi sombra lo mirara sorprendida.

- Eso no es posible señor gobernador, va contra las…

- Ella no está entrenando, sino que en mi mesa cenando. Quítenle las esposas – interrumpió mi padre al vigilante, dejando el ambiente tensó y mudo.

- Si señor… - aceptó de mala gana el hombre de uniforme azul – estira tus muñecas, _732._

_732, _castigo de sombra, renegada, monstruo… criminal… ¿Acaso existía otra manera más espantosa de llamarla? ¿Es qué a nadie le interesaba saber su verdadero nombre? ¿Era tabú siquiera pronunciarlo?

Sakura, la flor de cerezos. Por ese nombre debían llamarla, y no por otro, pero claro, nadie a excepción de mi había indagado en ello…

Ella estiró sus manos y con brutalidad le quitaron los grilletes de metal de sus blancas articulaciones. Su piel estaba roja en ese sector y aparentemente le dolía, pues apenas estuvo libre comenzó a sobarse las heridas y moretones.

- La razón por la que te he invitado a cenar es muy clara y ya debes tener una idea, ¿no? – mi padre comía y yo miraba de una esquina a otra buscando respuestas. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y tomó un tenedor para comenzar a cenar.

- Será mejor conversar con ella sobre esto luego, tío – sugirió Neji, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – pregunté muy suavemente, temiendo no haber sido escuchada - ¿Es qué no puedo saberlo…?

- Lo sabrás, hija, pero no ahora mismo – respondió mi padre sin despegar la vista de su plato.

- ¿Por qué…? Tengo derecho a saber, ¿No…? – No me atrevía a levantar mucho la voz, como de costumbre, pero algo en mi interior exigía saber qué era eso tan importante que requirió la presencia de Sakura en la mesa.

- Hinata – Neji me miró mientras me llamaba, pero sus ojos rápidamente se movieron en dirección de los dos vigilantes que estaban a los lados de mi sombra, atentos.

"_Así que ellos eran la razón…" – _concluí mientras regresaba a comer. Si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa y ansiosa habría disfrutado más del delicioso pato horneado que nos servíamos, pero toda esa situación me inquietaba cada segundo un poco más.

Habíamos llegado al postre y nadie había intentado iniciar alguna conversación. Yo deseé poder hacerlo, pero cuando me disponía a comenzar, el cuerpo me temblaba y mi voz se convertía en un indescifrable conjunto de resuellos.

Tal vez si no fuera tan tímida…

- Es una casa muy bella, señor – comentó Sakura justo antes de introducir una cucharada de castañas en almíbar a su boca - ¡Vaya, están muy dulces!

Mi familia la miraba anonadada, incluyéndome. Ella rompió el silencio con una sensata y refinada frase, y luego se regocijó de manera infantil por el postre. Sin duda ella era una caja de sorpresas…

- Es bueno que todo sea de tu agrado – dijo mi padre indistintamente.

- Lo es, yo jamás había visto algo como esto… me refiero a la luz que emiten esas cositas en el techo y la decoración. De verdad es un lugar precioso, señor Hyuga.

Quedé sorprendida por los cometarios que dio sobre el candelabro y la luz de las ampolletas, ¿Decía la verdad? ¿Realmente esto era nuevo para ella?

Sakura no tenía razones para mentir, o por lo menos no que yo supiera. Hanabi y ella se miraron después de eso, y por primera vez en mi vida pude apreciar el rostro sonrojado de mi hermanita. Ella ladeó la cara cuando Sakura le sonrió, y después de eso no volvió a levantar la vista de su plato vació.

Quise preguntarle muchas cosas a Sakura, pero definitivamente ese no era el momento. Su mirada enigmática sobre la mía me lo dijo.

- Tomaremos el café en mi despacho, a solas…

- No puedo permitirlo, Hisashi-sama. Es por su seguridad – respondió automáticamente uno de los vigilantes.

- Si es la seguridad lo que te preocupa, espósala. Según el decreto de la caza de la paz, yo tengo la autoridad para tener una conversación privada con el castigo de sombra de mi pueblo.

- Es mi deber, señor… - insistió ante las seguras palabras de mi padre.

- Es a mí a quien debes rendir cuentas, así que no me contradigas. No quiero dentro de la habitación a nadie más que a mi sobrino y a ésta mujer. Es una orden.

- Si señor.

Cuando mi padre se levantó de su silla, Neji y Sakura también lo hicieron. Yo me quedé en blanco ante las estrictas órdenes de mi padre, pero lo que en verdad me inquietó fue el hecho de que él no dijera mi nombre, ¿Es qué acaso yo no iba a participar?

- Mm, padre… - me levanté insegura de la silla, atenta a las posibles reacciones de mí familia y Sakura – disculpa, pero… n-no me incluiste para…

- Tú no vas a acompañarnos todavía, Hinata – me respondió él, usando la indiferencia que había prometido dejar de utilizar conmigo y con Hanabi.

Me sentí confundida y un poco traicionada, ¿Es qué acaso yo no era necesaria en su conversación? ¿Realmente mi presencia no hacía alguna diferencia? Me dolía pensar así, pues tal vez en lo profundo de mi corazón yo sabía que era de esa manera…

- Danos un par de minutos, Hinata… vendré por ti pronto – me pidió Neji mientras se acercaba a Sakura – Vamos, es hora de finiquitar todo.

- De acuerdo – respondió ella y comenzó a andar. Me miró una última vez antes de desaparecer, y por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, sentí que ella se disculpaba.

Mi hermana se acercó a mí y me sonrió forzadamente intentando animarme. Yo le pedí que no se preocupara y le pregunté si quería que fuéramos a mi habitación favorita de la casa, a lo que ella asintió feliz.

- Hermana – me llamó Hanabi mientras nos acercábamos a las escaleras, haciendo que me girara a verla – ella ya lleva casi tres semanas aquí… dime, ¿Por qué no has querido hablar de ella conmigo? Sé que ocultas algo, y es sobre la caza de la paz…

- Ella no es más que mi Castigo de sombra, Hanabi… yo no sé nada de ella, ni ella nada de mí. Solo nos vemos para entrenar durante las mañanas y tardes, pero a pesar de eso no he cruzado palabra con ella… ni siquiera se su nombre…

Me sentía horrible mintiéndole así a mi pequeña hermanita, pero si Hanabi se llegaba a enterar de que Sakura y yo nos conocíamos era probable que ella se metiera en problemas. No era bueno para nadie saber toda la verdad en esos momentos.

Hanabi no me miró cuando pasó a mi lado, pero se detuvo en el primer peldaño de la ancha escalera de mármol y me encaró.

- Desde que nuestra madre falleció tú has sido todo para mi, hermana. Eres el recuerdo más cercano y valioso de ella… así que por favor… no me mientas, Hinata.

- H-Hanabi…

- Te escucho por las noches, no creas que no lo sé. Su nombre no es desconocido para ti, así que no me engañes…

- ¿C-Cómo te enteraste? – era imposible que Hanabi supiera la verdad que había entre mi sombra y yo. Procuré tener cuidado siempre, entonces ¿cómo?

- Siempre has sido un poco torpe – rió con nostalgia, pero la recta línea en sus labios se restauró con rapidez – No te preocupes Hinata, jamás se lo he dicho a alguien, y no pienso hacerlo tampoco. Confió en que sabes lo que haces.

- Gracias Hanabi – sin poder contenerme, dejé que las lágrimas se derramaran de mis ojos y me lancé a abrazar al infantil cuerpo de mi hermana, ahogándome en su calor – G-Gracias…

- Ya me lo contaras cuando regreses de la caza de la paz, ¿verdad?... después de todo, éste es tu último día conmigo… aquí…

La fina voz de Hanabi se rompió cuando dijo eso, haciendo que ambas comenzáramos a hipar y a sollozar con certero dolor. No podía controlar los ríos que escurrían por mi cara, pero los gritos que no dejaba salir de mi boca eran reemplazados por los de mi hermana, quien me apretujaba con tanta fuerza y necesidad que me estaba rompiendo de tristeza.

- Hanabi, tranquila… todo va a estar bien, t-te lo prometo – hablar me dolía porque mi garganta era un nudo seco y agobiante. Todo era punzante.

- No me dejes, Hinata… por favor…

- Volveré… por ti y p-por papá – me alejé un poco para limpiar las lágrimas de Hanabi y besé sus mejillas con afecto – No llores por esto, te lo ruego.

- No… - dijo mientras apretaba mis manos sobre su cara, temblando.

- ¿Señorita?

Uno de los jóvenes criados de la casa se nos acercó aparentemente apenado por interrumpir, por lo que yo le aseguré que no importaba.

- Su padre solicita su presencia, señorita – me dijo sin verme a la cara, en señal de respeto – Si es usted gentil de seguirme…

- ¡Vamos, Ko! ¡Estas comportándote como Neji! – dijo Hanabi con falsa molestia. Aunque él no era un primo directo como Neji, no dejaba de ser parte de nuestra familia.

- H-Hanabi tiene razón, primo Ko. Ya te he pedido que sólo me llames por mi nombre…

- Lo siento, chicas… pero mi deber es velar por ustedes, así como Neji ¡Denme tiempo!

Nos reímos de la afligida cara que puso Ko, pero no duró por mucho tiempo ya que nuevamente me pidió que lo acompañara hasta la habitación donde mi padre nos esperaba, o más bien, me esperaba.

Ko golpeó la puerta por mí y después de un "adelante" yo ingresé a la sala. No me salió la voz para saludar a todos por el asombro que me dio al ver a Sakura sentada sobre el escritorio de mi padre, observándome. Tenía los brazos por sobre el pecho, las piernas cruzadas y las cejas bien juntas, signo de que algo la inquietaba o molestaba.

- Toma asiento junto a Neji, Hinata… hay algunos puntos que debemos tratar y el tiempo es oro, hija – dijo mi padre sin mirarme, pues su rostro estaba perdido en el jardín al otro lado de la ventana.

- Si - dije sin tardarme ni un segundo.

- Hinata… mañana a media tarde tú y tu castigo de sombra abandonaran el país de la luna y se dirigirán al país del Hierro, donde se realizara la Caza de la paz este año – pude notar claramente como lo puños de mi padre se apretaban desde su espalda, haciendo que me encogiera en el sofá junto a mi primo.

- … Por eso necesitamos que conozcas algunas cosas antes de partir – continuó mi padre mientras se giraba y se acercaba unos pasos hasta mi – Esta no será una caza tradicional, Hinata… se que nunca has visto como se desarrollan estas actividades, y eso me preocupa.

No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que mi padre quería decir, ¿Qué significaba eso de que no serían tradicionales? ¿Había algo extraño en las reglas de este año? Hasta donde yo sabía, las únicas dos reglas existentes eran matar y sobrevivir. Incluso el canibalismo estaba permitido.

De solo recordarlo se me revolvía el estómago.

- Lo que tu padre quiere decir, Hinata, es que tú nunca te has relacionado con esta… matanza. Desconoces las reglas, la forma en la que se sobrevive y el tipo de persona que se encuentra dentro de la arena de combate… en otras palabras, eres un blanco fácil.

- ¿Q-Qué…? – mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante lo dicho por mi primo. Yo sabía que no era una participante digna de semejante atrocidad, pero de verdad tenía una leve esperanza de poder salir de ahí viva.

- Es más que eso, señorita Hinata… - Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde estábamos Neji y yo, con el semblante frío y serio – Mi labor va más allá de lo moral, pero me tiene sin cuidado. Lo que me gustaría saber aquí y ahora es sencillo… ¿Está usted dispuesta a matar a una persona con sus propias manos?... ¿Desea salir invicta en la caza de la paz realmente?

Uno de los silencios más agonizantes de mi vida dio lugar después de que Sakura terminara de hablar.

Sus palabras eran duras y devastadoras.

Me dolían.

Me torturaban.

… Me hacían sentir débil.

- ¿Matar… a alguien? ¿Yo?

- Esta no es una pregunta cualquiera, Hinata. Si de verdad deseas volver con nosotros deberás convertirte en una asesina, hija…

Fue como si una daga se enterrará en mi corazón. Mi primo tenía el rostro contraído y mi padre intentaba ocultar fallidamente el dolor en sus facciones. La única que seguía inmutable era Sakura, quien ya no estaba cerca del escritorio de mi padre, sino enfrente de mí, a centímetros de mi rostro.

- No nos conocemos, _señorita Hinata… _pero puedo jurar con mi vida que no la decepcionaré. Si usted me lo pide, seré yo quien se encargue de las batallas. Solo debe pedirlo… ahora.

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto, que temí que salieran de sus cuencas. Ella estaba ahí, arrodillada sobre una pierna y la cabeza cabizbaja, esperando que yo le ordenara convertirse en la una maquina asesina sólo para defenderme.

Miré de soslayo a mi primo quien estaba petrificado a mi lado, y por un momento me vi reflejada en él, sentía su conmoción. Mi padre estaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, ajeno a las miradas que le lanzaba.

Yo no era capaz de acceder a algo así.

Si no fuera por el secreto y el trato que ella y yo teníamos, la habría llamado por su nombre y habría comenzado a llorar rogándole que se detuviera y se retractara de sus palabras. Habría insistido en que su vida era más valiosa de lo que ella señalaba.

Le pediría que luchara por vivir… Pero eso ya no funcionaba así, no para mí.

- Hinata – la voz de mi padre era estricta, pero pude apreciar la extenuación que se ocultaba en ella - … Debes aceptar el trato que ella te ofrece, hija.

- Por favor, Hinata… es la única manera – esta vez era Neji, quien no se esforzaba en esconder lo mal que lo hacía sentir todo este asunto.

No quería que mi familia sucumbiera ante el condenado destino que yo misma había escogido, pues si ellos sufrían también lo hacía yo.

No había opciones en este mundo… no, ya no existían.

Con el dolor y la impotencia de mi vida, me puse de pie y con una mano sujeté el hombro de Sakura, haciendo que se pusiera de pie a altura de mi cara.

No dijimos nada, y de todas maneras no era necesario.

Ella ya me había preparado para este momento, y yo no era capaz de fallarle al único ser que poseía mi esperanza. Nos miramos y pude apreciar en sus ojos verdes la seguridad y ese enigma con el que la conocí.

Ahogué mis lamentos y con una renacida fuerza abrí los labios.

- Desde ahora, como tu dueña, yo te ordeno… que me saques con vida de la caza de la paz… y no se aceptan errores.

- Así será, señorita Hyuga.

Sakura volvió a reverenciarme, y luego lo hizo frente a mi padre y mi primo. Antes de que abandonara la habitación pude apreciar algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios, pero descarté la idea de inmediato. Seguramente mi mente había trabajado demasiado y el cansancio si estaba haciéndome daño, como Hanabi había dicho.

- Ve a tu cuarto, hija – habló mi padre a mi lado – intenta descansar esta noche.

- Si, eso te hará bien, Hinata. Te veré por la mañana – le siguió Neji, poniéndose de pie y suspirando en el acto – Buenas noches, tío.

- Buenas noches – dijo mi padre, sujetándome por el hombro mientras Neji abandonaba la habitación con paso lento.

- Papá, yo… - No logré terminar de hablar ya que los brazos de mi padre me estrecharon con firmeza y me cortaron la voz.

- Escúchame bien, Hinata – susurró mientras enterraba su rostro en el hueco que había entre mis hombros y mi cuello, levantándome un poco del piso por la diferencia de tamaños – Pase lo pase, no te separes de _Sakura… _ella sabe lo que hace.

- ¿Cómo sabes su…?

- Todo va a estar bien, Hinata – me interrumpió él justo cuando iba a preguntar la razón de que conociera el nombre de mi castigo de sombra, ¿Qué estaba ocultándome?

- Papá…

Nos quedamos así un rato, sin decirnos nada, y en lo personal yo hubiera permanecido de esa forma un poco más, pero los insistentes golpes al otro lado de la puerta nos informaban que el tiempo se nos había acabado.

- Debo irme… - susurré sin poder moverme.

- Si, nos veremos mañana – dijo él con el mismo interés que el mío en sepáranos.

Los guardias entraron y uno de ellos se nos acercó sin respeto alguno, comunicándonos que mi toque de queda ya se había excedido demasiado. Besé la frente de mi padre con cariño antes de darle la espalada e irme, llorando amargamente después de que las puertas del despacho se cerraran.

En la oscuridad de mi habitación aprecié lo mucho que iba a extrañar el silencio de la noche, el olor de las rosas del jardín, el despertar con mi hermana a mi lado y el simple hecho de ver la luna sobre el manto nocturno. ¿Tendría el mismo color lejos de este lugar? ¿Significa algo allá afuera? Nunca había sentido tanta melancolía al mirar la blancura que tenía, ni siquiera cuando a Naruto y a mí nos atraparon. No, esa vez solo sentí dolor.

Me alejé de la ventana donde yacía hace unos instantes y me encerré en el baño, sentándome en la tina de baño y sujetándome las rodillas. Cuando era niña, cada vez que la ansiedad y el miedo se hacían insoportables, yo iba y me ocultaba en la bañera, esperando que mi madre viniera y me tomara de la mano para llevarme a la cocina y darme alguna galleta o cualquier chuchería que me hiciera feliz.

- No olvides tomarme de la mano en la caza, mamá – gemí mientras enterraba el rostro entre mis rodillas. Había olvidado cuantas veces había cumplido con la misma rutina desde que me enteré de que iba a ir a la caza de la paz, pero nunca eran suficientes y las lágrimas parecían un manantial sin fin. Realmente la necesitaba a mi lado en esos momentos, así fuera para darme un simple abrazo.

Me fui extendiendo por la bañera hasta quedar acostada en ella, adormeciéndome cada vez más. No quería alejarme de la bañera, por tonto que sonara, así que para poder controlar la situación decidí ir por el despertador y programarlo para dos horas más, tiempo justo para juntarme con Sakura, como cada noche.

Si lograba pasar inadvertida esta noche como las anteriores, me iba a burlar de los idiotas vigilantes hasta el día en que muriera. No eran la gran cosa, y estaba casi segura de que sin sus armas no serían una amenaza mejor que yo con un sartén.

No tardé en quedarme dormida, siempre dentro de mi bañera, pero si me costó mucho levantarme. La pereza era un lujo del que ya no podía valerme más.

Una vez de pie me dirigí al interruptor del baño y me fregué los ojos debido a la brillante luz. Me lavé la cara y tomé la ropa del canasto que había ocultado dentro del mueble del lavabo para que ningún agente o fisgón pudiera verlo. No era nada espectacular en realidad, tan solo unos pantalones de malla oscuros y una camiseta violeta con escote que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y me permitía una gran movilidad.

- Eres una belleza, Hinata – me reí al verme al espejo. No me consideraba fea, pero siempre había uno que otro detallito que me molestaba, principalmente mi altura – Andando – me dije mientras me alejaba del reflejo y apagaba la luz de la habitación.

Después de la noche en que conocí a Sakura no pude evitar ir cada madrugada hasta a su habitación. Algo me atraía a ella como una luciérnaga a una lámpara, pero no podía explicarme el por qué. Sakura había deducido que de seguro buscaba fortaleza y respuestas, lo que me pareció de lo más lógico, pero eso no me contestaba nada en verdad. Yo no sabía que debía preguntar.

Las conversaciones triviales y las preguntas incoherentes y sin sentido como "¿Qué cenaste hoy?" ó "Este día hizo un buen clima, ¿Eh?" no conformaban a ninguna de las dos, así que Sakura dio la perfecta solución a mi manía de subir hasta el desván a buscarla.

_Voy a entrenarte a partir de la mañana en la noche – _había dicho ella la tercera noche, justo mientras me dirigía a la salida – _será nuestro secreto, ¿Nee? _

- Un secreto – dije de forma inconsciente mientras abría la ventana de mi habitación y me sentaba en el marco de ésta.

No me gustaban los secretos, o por lo menos no los que tenían que ver conmigo. Era como si todo el mundo se sintiera obligado a protegerte ocultando tus verdades, cuando en realidad eso solo causaba más problemas.

- _Será un secreto, Hinata-chan – _imité la voz de Naruto, recordando la vez en que me pidió dejar nuestro amor como un secreto. Si hubiese sabido de las consecuencias que hubiera traído para ambos, probablemente me hubiera negado… ¿Lo habría hecho, cierto?

Dejé que la sonrisa de Naruto confortara mi ya malherido corazón y con un suspiro retomé el rumbo para llegar hasta la guardilla. Era tonta, y lo sabía, porque a pesar de todo lo que he tenido que pagar hasta ahora, posiblemente volvería a cometer los mismos errores… si, probablemente lo haría una y otra vez.

El camino era corto y solo constaba en escalar desde mi habitación hasta la ventana más alta, donde Sakura me estaría esperando. Estaba en eso cuando visualicé el dormitorio de Hanabi, donde ella de seguro estaría durmiendo. No podía ir por los pasillos desde que los agentes de la paz comenzaron a hacer guardia afuera del cuarto de Sakura la mismísima tercera noche, pero para ella eso no había sido un problema ya que no tardó en aparecer en mi dormitorio entrando por la ventana. Me dijo que debía mejorar mi condición física y trepar un muro era elemental en caso de huida, así que ambas nos pusimos manos a la obra y subimos desde ahí hasta el desván. Sakura tenía cualidades únicas, de eso no cabía duda, pero yo dejaba mucho que desear. Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras recordaba lo torpe que había resultado en eso, casi acabando con mi vida un par de veces si no hubiera sido por ella, que me sujetó de manera admirable cada segundo.

- Como me voy a arrepentir de esto mañana… - susurré con pesar mientras me movía con cuidado por las decoraciones rocosas que sobresalían del muro de la mansión para llegar a la habitación de Hanabi – por favor no abras, no abras… -rogué después de golpear el vidrio.

- ¿Hinata…? – preguntó mi somnolienta hermana, abriendo cada vez más los ojos con incredibilidad al otro lado del cristal.

- Emm, si – contesté en voz baja, aferrándome al marco de la ventana para no caer – Ábreme, Hanabi.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – ella no dejó de susurrar, pero el reproche en su voz no pasaría inadvertido para nadie - ¿Te volviste loca?

- Vine por ti – dije, ignorando la perplejidad en sus facciones – creí que te gustaría conocer a Sakura…

- ¿Sakura…? – su rostro despertó por completo cuando entendió mi llegada - ¿Me vas a llevar?

- No creo que le moleste siempre y cuando estés en silencio – dije, apreciando la naciente felicidad en su cara.

Hanabi se despabiló por completo y dejó extender una sonrisa por su rostro, dirigiéndose al armario de inmediato a pequeños saltos que no causaban mucho ruido.

- Hanabi, debemos partir de inmediato, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté mientras la veía deshacerse del pijama y colocarse calzas oscuras y una camiseta blanca.

- Pues no saldré de aquí en pijama, Hinata – contestó ella, haciéndome sonreír. Cuanto iba a extrañarla…

Una vez que estuvo lista se acercó a mí y me sonrió, dirigiéndose rápidamente al marco de la ventana

- ¿Hay que escalar hasta allá arriba, no es así? – preguntó como si no fuera la gran cosa, dispuesta a salir de inmediato y causándome los nervios. Si no fuera tan temeraria e independiente de seguro sería una chica normal de catorce años.

- Ten cuidado, por favor Hanabi-chan – le pedí mientras salíamos.

- Tranquila, hermana – dijo, y con una habilidad definitivamente no genética comenzó a subir sin complicaciones, dejándome atrás.

Malditos sean mis genes no deportivos o asesinos.

Subimos en silencio, quedando yo a la cabeza por decisión de Hanabi, quien había dicho que sería mejor que yo viera primero a Sakura en vez de ella.

Cuando estuve a punto de rozar el vidrio, la venta se abrió y la mano de Sakura tomó la mía, llevándome hasta lo alto de ventanal para meterme dentro de la habitación. No pude sentir la calidez de su mano como en otras ocasiones ya que esta vez llevaba puesto sus guantes negros.

Sin darme tiempo para mirarla ni para dirigirle alguna palabra, ella se giró y estiró su mano por la ventana nuevamente para subir a mi hermana, quien no hizo ningún alarido hasta estar dentro del desván, en brazos de mi sombra.

- Vaya, ¿a qué debo el honor? – preguntó Sakura con regocijo. Sin duda su apariencia no hacía juego con esa personalidad tan cálida y alegre que llevaba conociendo durante toda esa semana.

- Yo… -Hanabi se había quedado muda en brazos de ella, haciendo reír a Sakura. Ella dejó a mi hermana en el piso y luego me extendió una mano, ya que yo permanecía en el suelo.

- Sakura, esta es mi hermana, Hanabi. Hanabi, esta es Sakura, mi compañera en la caza de la paz.

Se sentía extraño agregar a otra persona a la conversación, pero para nada mal.

- Hola… -dijo mi hermana mientras estrechaba la mano sin guante que Sakura le ofrecía.

- Hola, señorita.

Sakura hablaba con una elegancia muy poco común y también con un acento casi imperceptible. Pero no solo era su forma de hablar, sino también la forma en la que caminaba, la delicadeza y fiereza con la que sujetaba cualquier arma en las horas de práctica que nos permitían los vigilantes – las cuales eran fijas – e incluso sus gestos me parecían sacados de alguna historia de fantasía. A veces me preguntaba si no estaba alucinando con ella.

Hanabi se había sonrojado con las palabras de Sakura, y ella seguía sin siquiera inmutarse por ello. En lo personal, su actitud me hacía pensar que me estaba poniendo a prueba, y ahora, debido a la presencia de Hanabi, de seguro también la estaba poniendo a prueba a ella.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunté mientras tomaba asiento en la cama que le habían otorgado a mi sombra.

- Pues… tenía planeado realizar una prueba algo extrema, pero creo que no podremos llevarla a cabo sin ser descubiertas – respondió con indiferencia.

- Es porque estoy aquí, ¿cierto? – habló mi hermana, con algo que pude determinar cómo incomodidad.

- En lo absoluto, señorita Hanabi – dijo Sakura sin salir de su personalidad – Es debido a que han aumentado el número de vigilantes producto a que Hinata y yo partimos mañana a la caza de la paz. De hecho, ahora que me lo planteo, usted podría sernos de ayuda señorita, ¿Qué le parece?

Mi estomago creó un nudo nada grato al analizar lo recién dicho por Sakura, ¿Acaso ella pensaba meter a Hanabi en esto? No, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

- No – dije con una fuerza innata – Hanabi no va a correr ningún riesgo si yo puedo evitarlo.

- No será necesario – habló ella con naturalidad, sonriendo de forma ladina – será mucho más eficiente y productivo si ella nos ayuda desde está habitación. No le pasará absolutamente nada, bueno, siempre y cuando haga bien su trabajo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó Hanabi con una emoción palpable – Por favor, Hinata, sé que puedo hacerlo.

- yo… - no supe que decirle a Hanabi, así que me limité a mirar a Sakura y esperar a que ella dijera todo su plan antes de entrometerme.

- Es sencillo en realidad, Hinata – habló mi sombra, captando mi atención – tu misma me has dicho que hay algunos conejos merodeando la parte sur de tu mansión, ¿No?, Pues iremos a cazar uno. Hanabi debe avisarnos con esta linterna si es que ve que alguien se nos acerca. Solo debes hacerla parpadear y nosotras regresaremos de inmediato, ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustaría que trajéramos un conejito de regalo, Hanabi?

- ¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría!

Unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta me pusieron en alerta de inmediato. Nuestras voces de seguro fueron oídas por los vigilantes. Pensé en tomar a Hanabi y ocultarme antes de que entrara alguien, pero Sakura se me había adelantado y había tomado a mi hermana por la espalda, escondiéndose ambas detrás de un viejo armario. Ella me señaló que me acercara y lo hice sin tomarme ni dos segundos.

- Shh, nadie haga el más mínimo ruido – dijo ella y soltó la boca de Hanabi, la cual había cubierto al momento de tomarla y esconderla contra el mueble.

- ¿Crees que entren? – pregunté con la voz agitada. Si algo le pasaba a Hanabi no me lo perdonaría jamás.

- Espera y verás.

Pasaron cerca de tres minutos y nada, de hecho, ni pisadas de oyeron. Sakura nos dijo que nos quedáramos donde nadie pudiera vernos, y entonces ella se acercó a la puerta a inspeccionar. Volvió muy pronto y nos informó que nadie tenía intenciones de adentrarse. Usando un espejo vio que fuera de la habitación dos escoltas hacían guardia y que no parecía que fuesen a moverse de ahí por lo pronto. Me dijo que hiciera lo mismo yo con el espejo en modo de práctica y así pude corroborar lo dicho por ella. Vaya par de bobos pusieron por escoltas.

Hablando en voz baja acordamos ir en búsqueda del dichoso conejo.

- Toma la lámpara, Hanabi – dijo Sakura entregándole una linterna, la cual yo recordaba de ocasiones pasadas y cuya existencia había olvidado por completo hasta ahora – regresaremos pronto. Cuidaré de Hinata, te lo prometo.

- Aquí las espero – dijo mi hermanita mientras se frotaba los brazos.

- ¿Te ha dado frío, Hanabi? – pregunté preocupada. Estaba demasiado desabrigada.

Hanabi iba a responder, pero su cara fue cubierta por una tela negra. Giré el rostro en la dirección de la cual provenía la prenda y vi a Sakura con la piel expuesta mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Como llevaba únicamente la parte de arriba de un traje de baño – el cual había visto anteriormente durante la cena – pude apreciar una serie de cicatrices profundas en ciertos sectores de su cuerpo. La que más llamó mi atención era la que nacía en un lado de su cintura y se extendía de forma descendiente hasta su ombligo.

- Pero va a darte frío a ti, Sakura – habló Hanabi visiblemente impresionada.

- ¿A mí? ¡Bah, como crees! Vamos, Hinata. Te espero abajo.

- Emm, s-si, ya voy – respondí un poco confundida. ¿Lo decía enserio? El invierno se había adelantado ente año y helaba como los mil demonios.

- Es rara… pero me agrada – comentó mi hermana y no evité darle la razón. Me despedí de ella y descendí por el muro deseándole suerte.

Cuando llegué abajo no encontré a Sakura en ninguna parte, por lo que concluí que se me había adelantado y ya había ido en búsqueda de un conejo.

- Veamos… ¿Dónde te ocultas, Sakura?

Sin previo aviso, Sakura me tomó por la espalda y tapó mi boca, haciéndome gritar ahogadamente. Me llevó hasta unos matorrales y me apoyó contra un árbol, sin destaparme la boca.

- Si ésta fuera una escena de la caza de la paz ya estarías muerta, Hinata. Shh, observa.

Sin comprender a que se refería, giré mi vista hacia donde ella apuntaba y pude ver a tres vigilantes a menos de diez pasos de nosotras. Rayos.

- Lo siento – susurré una vez que me soltó la boca.

- De los errores se aprense, pero intenta que esos errores no te cuesten la vida, ¿nee? – dijo ella con amabilidad.

- Vale, para la próxima no se me olvida. Sigamos.

- Esa es la actitud.

Anduvimos por entre los árboles y matorrales para evitar toparnos con algún vigilante, mirando por sobre nuestro hombro hacia la ventana por cualquier señal de Hanabi. Anduvimos así no por mucho tiempo, ya que el ladrido de unos perros nos prohibió seguir nuestro camino.

Si hubiesen sido perros normales, a Sakura no le habría importado cruzarles el cuello según me dijo, pero como era de esperarse, nada en este descarriado mundo era normal. Estos animales eran más conocidos como "Crushers", y como otras muchas criaturas, estos eran mutaciones creadas por la cuidad de diamante. Los _Crushers _fueron una de las pocas creaciones hechas después de la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial, la cual acabó con más de media población global en aquel entonces – aunque para mí me es casi imposible creer semejante cantidad – y con un sinnúmero de animales que eran el recurso principal de alimentación. Estos nuevos perros mutantes podían cazar al resto de los animales que quedaron sin provocar una perdida excesiva del alimento, sin mencionar que eran rápidos y eficaces. Pero la maravilla poco tiempo le duró a la cuidad de diamante, ya que los Crushers dejaron de seguir las ordenes y comenzaron a sentir un verdadero afán por la carne humana, la cual era más accesible. Cuando se salieron de control, la capital envió al resto de ellos a las aldeas que estaban bajo su poder, dejándolos a su suerte, y por supuesto, provocando una serie de muertes innecesarias. Habrían acabado con ellos, pero matarlos era más difícil que crearlos. Supuestamente se necesitaba decapitar a la criatura, posteriormente desmembrarla y por ultimo convertir cada parte en ceniza, asegurándose que ninguna extremidad estuviera cerca, ya que podían regenerar su cuerpo con solo unir sus extremidades cortadas. Solo después de tener sus cenizas a la vista alguien podía decir que estaba a salvo.

Ahora, no todos estos experimentos fallaron. Se descubrió hace unos cuantos años, cuando yo era niña, que al castrar estos animales e inyectarles cierto tipo de hormonas, estos perros mutantes perdían esa necesidad de sangre, e inactivaban ese instinto cazador, pero no así sus cualidades. Podían ser entrenados nuevamente, pero ahora solo servían para rastrear personas y detectar cuando había algún extraño cerca.

Así como Sakura y yo en esos mismos instantes.

Así como Naruto y yo en su momento.

- Tenemos que subir a los árboles, Hinata – me habló Sakura, comenzando a escalar tan rápido que la perdí con la vista.

El ladrido de estos odiosos animales era, curiosamente, muy atractivo para el oído humano. Era así que atraían y engañaban a su presa. La primera vez que los oí, los confundí con el cantar de _Avelinas, _otro tipo de criaturas mutantes inofensivas con una voz hermosa que me encanta, y fue por ello que supe que era una trampa. Las Avelinas solo cantan de día, y esa noche con Naruto el sol no nos estaba protegiendo de esos perros del infierno.

Comencé a temblar sin darme cuenta.

No quería repetir la historia… esa noche no quería vivirla jamás otra vez.

Sabía que podía escapar de esos perros, ¿Podía? Quizás. Esa noche no pude y Naruto fue quien pagó por eso. Aún recuerdo como esos animales arrancaban la piel de su brazo izquierdo y él a pesar de todo me gritaba que huyera…

- Hinata.

- ¿Eh? – la voz de Sakura por sobre mi cabeza me despabiló.

- Le hice la promesa a Hanabi de protegerte. Vamos, dame tu mano. Iremos por arriba.

- S-Si… ya voy.

Me impresioné con la facilidad con la que me subió hasta ella. En esa semana había descubierto que Sakura tenía la fuerza de tres hombres contenida en tan solo uno de sus brazos, lo cual se escapaba de cualquier margen de la realidad. Tal vez yo exageraba – debía ser eso, por seguro – pero no dejaba de darme vueltas el asunto en la cabeza. ¿Era mi imaginación, nada más?

Sakura iba de rama en rama como si de un pájaro se tratase y yo daba lo mejor de mí para seguirle el ritmo, lo cual no era para nada fácil. Estuvimos así por lo menos quince minutos, hasta que ella se dejó caer de una rama cercana al suelo y tocó la pradera, invitándome a acompañarla.

No hubo ruido de Crushers cerca, lo que me hizo sentir verdaderamente aliviada. Sakura me comentó que tampoco le gustaban esos mutantes, pero de entre los que ella conocía, no eran los peores.

- En la Caza de la paz tienden a liberar Crushers – dijo con las voz ronca, como si meditara algo – También suelen haber _Licanos, Verfines y kassandras… _cada uno peor que el otro.

- Los Licanos son del tipo depredador también, ¿cierto? – pregunté mientras corría una rama de mi camino.

- Si, de hecho todos los son, solo que cambian su ambiente. Los Licanos y los Crushers son terrestres, los Verfines son acuáticos y las kassandras son aéreas.

- ¿Cuál consideras que es el peor?

- ¡Oh! Las Kassandras, y por mucho. Esos animales son un peligro tanto en el aire como en la tierra. Cuando no están volando se dedican a andar por suelo firme, y créeme, su veneno es lo peor que te podría atacar. Sólo te dan deseos de suicidarte, lo sé por experiencia.

- ¡¿Te han atacado?! – pregunté alterada, ¿Cómo seguía ella viva entonces?

- Si, y me dolió mucho – respondió – Pero gracias a eso aprendí a hacer un antídoto. De hecho, el mismo veneno de estas criaturas es antídoto para otras intoxicaciones. La madre naturaleza es sabia, ¿No crees? Incluso las creaciones de la capital son exterminables.

- Eres asombrosa, Sakura – dije, impresionada por todo lo que sabía la chica a mi lado.

- ¿Yo? No creas eso. Tuve que aprender para sobrevivir, pero no es algo de lo que me sienta reconfortada. Te enseñaré todo lo que se, así sea cazar para alimentarte como crear pomadas y antídotos básicos.

Me detuve detrás de ella al escuchar lo último, ¿Lo decía enserio? ¿Qué ganaba con hacerlo? Yo podría morir fácilmente en la caza de la paz, y esa era una realidad, entonces, ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Disculpa? – Sakura se giró para verme. Ella había seguido caminando pese a que yo me detuviera.

- ¿Por qué lo haces, Sakura? Me has enseñado a pelear y a cazar. Tienes paciencia ante cada uno de mis fallos… insistes en protegerme, digo, sé que es tu trabajo, pero…

- Porque quiero hacerlo.

Sakura interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo y acortó la distancia que nos separaba.

- Tu aún… aún no lo sabes todo – comenzó a decir sin mirarme a la cara. Tenía la vista puesta en el suelo – La caza de la paz no la conoces. Eres tan inocente y pura, que temo que una vez dentro dejes de serlo. Lo he visto antes…

- ¿…Cambiar? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo nunca he estado ahí tampoco, Hinata – me explicó – pero sé a lo que me voy a enfrentar. Ese es mi mundo. Tu en cambio nunca has tenido que buscar alimento por tu cuenta y tampoco has tenido que dormir a la intemperie… tu jamás has visto morir a nadie, y mucho menos has tenido que cobrar una vida. Yo sí.

- ¿Cobrar una vida? ¿Te refieres a… matar?

Sakura subió la mirada y miró por detrás de mi espalda antes de enfocar sus ojos verdosos sobre los míos. Desvié la mirada de su rostro y pude apreciar como ella sacaba lo que parecía ser una daga por detrás de su cuerpo. Mis parpados se abrieron ante ello y no pude evitar dejar salir un gemido de mis labios.

- A lo largo de mi vida he tenido muchos nombres, Hinata – dijo ella lentamente, haciéndome estremecer – Pero uno de ellos me marcó más que el resto…

- ¿S-Sakura…?

- Se que lo conoces… se que has oído hablar sobre ese nombre. Mi verdadera condena.

Nunca había tenido miedo de Sakura, ni siquiera cuando nos enfrentábamos con armas, pero un naciente temor me invadía, y no podía negarlo, ¿De qué estaba ella hablando?

- No sé a q-que te refieres – susurré, dando un paso atrás.

- Para algunos sólo me reduzco a una cifra, ya sabes, soy el número 732 de reos jóvenes en la cárcel de la Ciudad oculta de la Lluvia. Me llaman monstruo, criminal e incluso renegada, ¿Pero sabes a qué se debe eso, Hinata? ¿Sabes quién soy yo para ellos?

Dicho esto, aprecié como la daga en la mano de Sakura se afirmaba más entre sus dedos.

- Para mí tu eres y siempre serás Sakura – respondí con incertidumbre.

- Así que no lo sabes… - habló ella, y pude notar su decepción – Dime, ¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre _el cerezo carmesí de doce pétalos?_

Se me heló la sangre al escuchar ese nombre. Hace un par de años recorrió por toda la ciudad de la Luna un rumor de lo más tétrico, contando la tragedia vivida en la ciudad de la Lluvia. Dentro de lo que parecía ser una casa poderosa, se encontraron doce cadáveres asesinados al filo de una espada; todos envenenados con una ponzoña jamás antes vista y rodeados de pétalos de cerezo. Había circulado junto con ello que la única sobreviviente de la masacre había sido la hija mayor del jefe de familia, la cual fue encontrada bañada en la sangre de su familia junto con una espada que comenzaba a perder su filo después de mutilar a toda una estirpe. Lo misterioso de este caso es que nadie jamás había visto más de doce personas en esa casa - eso se cuenta al menos -, pero cuando los guardias de la paz llegaron al lugar de los hechos, eran exactamente doce los cuerpos hallados, incluyendo el cadáver de la hija mayor del patriarca. Y ante todo eso, los guardias vieron como la asesina era nada más y nada menos que la misma persona que yacía muerta junto al resto. Se comprobó hace ya un tiempo que la persona que mató a toda esa familia había sido la hermana gemela de la susodicha, y que debido a ignorancia de los vecinos, usualmente las confundían entre sí.

El nombre de de aquella muchacha era…

- Sakura… tu eres…

- Desde ese día fui marcada con ese nombre en el país… pero en el fondo creo que me lo merezco, después de todo maté a toda mi familia. Para algunos seré solo unos cuantos dígitos, para otros el cerezo carmesí de doce pétalos…

Me quedé estática ante la que antes consideré la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y ahora solo era la asesina más joven y despiadada de mi generación. ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué?!

El daga que sostenía Sakura se alzó en el aire por sobre mi cabeza y salió disipada en mi dirección. Cerré los ojos del espanto y al volver abrirlos ya no la vi enfrente de mí. Me giré y vi como un pequeño conejo blanco se estremecía entre las manos de Sakura, con su pata trasera lastimada, y fue entonces que ella me miró a mí.

- Sé… sé que ya nada será igual entre las dos. Siento tu miedo – dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie con el conejo en brazos – Sé que no merezco el más mínimo respeto ni de ti ni de nadie en este mundo, y mucho menos algún favor de alguna persona por mí, pero… Hinata, por favor, _no me odies ni me temas._

Sakura se me acercó y me entregó al animal, el cual se tranquilizó entre mis brazos, o al menos estaba más tranquilo él que mi corazón.

¿Odiarla?... ¿Podía odiar yo a Sakura, o temerle? No sabía porque, pero algo en mi gritaba que no era así. No quería creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Ella era el cerezo carmesí? No, ella no podía serlo… ¿Y si lo era? ¿Podía entonces yo, consciente de esa información, odiarla? ¿Podía temerle a una asesina?

Aprecié un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, como si ocultaran algo.

Sakura se giró y comenzó a andar después de decirme que debíamos volver con Hanabi y yo desde la distancia la observé. Tan pequeña y delgada, tan misteriosa y oscura.

- No quiero hacerlo, Sakura – susurré al viento, inconsciente si ella me había oído o no –No quiero odiarte ni temerte…

Le seguía el paso después de eso, alcanzándola en poco tiempo.

- Gracias – dijo ella en un tono que apenas pude oír.

"No… gracias ti Sakura", pensé. Gracias por darme una oportunidad para vivir. Para mí siempre serás sólo Sakura, mi castigo de sombra… mi última esperanza.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ni intenten buscar el nombre de las criaturas que aparecen aquí, las inventé en medio de una auto-exploración a la locura jaja.

Gracias por lo reviews chicos y chicas, de verdad :)

**Psicopnat: **Gracias por leer el fic, en serio. En efecto; la trama esta basada en algo a los juegos del hambre, pero no en todo ello. A la sakura de rosa quise darle un ligero cambio (El que no será eterno por cierto), pero creo que está más que claro que ella ya no es inocente en ciertas cosas... creo que tienes razón que algo criminal es la etiqueta que le viene. Lo puse antes del mes... era demasiado tiempo en realidad :) Espero poder volver a saber de ti por estos lados, ¡Un gusto! ¡Cuídate! :D

**Lia-Uchiha: **Era necesario, ¿No crees? Ya no te culpes por eso, si en necesario vuelve a hacerlo, ¿Ok? Yo cargo contigo la responsabilidad :) Si, lo juegos del hambre hacen presencia, ya lo sabes, pero no será siempre así... quiero algo más con mi propia mano. Naruto es importante, siempre lo será, y no sólo él. Lee y luego me dices que te parece, ¿Bueno? Chaitoo

** 17: **¡Oh, Hola! ¡Que bueno volver a saber de ti! Ni te molestes por el tiempo :) estoy encantada con que lo leyeras, de verdad. La única razón por la que temo tardarme es porque acabo de ingresar a la universidad y las cosas realmente se pusieron más complicadas :/ Pero este fic me emociona mucho, de verdad que hay escenas que las imagino y me dan unas ganas locas de escribirlas, pero están super adelantadas jajaja Gracias por tu review, disfrute leyéndolo :) ¡Cuídate, nos vemos!

.

.

Si me tardo es porque fuerzas me impiden escribir, de verdad, pero lo cierto que este fic me gusta mucho escribirlo porque es como un reto para mi. Sin importar la cantidad de visitas ya decidí llegar con el hasta el final :)

Gracias por el apoyo, ¡Hasta pronto!

.

.

6 marzo 2013

20:00 pm

.

¡Alohaa!


End file.
